A Hot Springs Orgy
by Ekko Rayne
Summary: I think the title says it all. A hot spring, 5 females, 4 males, peeping toms, and vengeful women make for a fun night. Rated M for a reason. Yuri/Yaoi pairings. Please read and review.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters or story line affiliated with either the anime or the manga. All rights are reserved for its creator.**_

_Author's Note: This idea came to mind thanks to a friend of mine and I wanted to try my hand at writing it. It was an interesting idea so I hope my writing does it justice. Thank you to Kiba Blackfire for the idea that got me thinking on this story._

**Warning! If you are not into girl on girl or guy on guy I suggest that you not read this. There will be a lot of both as well as girl on guy. So if you're into to yuri/yaoi then this will be the story for you. For those of you who wish to continue reading I hope you enjoy this little fanfiction.**

**ooooooooooooooo**

**A Hot Springs Orgy**

Inuyasha and his companions were battle wary and tense and wanted nothing more than a relaxing soak in the hot spring close to where they set up camp. Inuyasha and Miroku followed Sango and Kagome to the hot spring where they separated. A rock wall separated the two sides of the spring so the girls felt they were safe to relieve some tension without the men seeing and they had a lot of tension, each girl looking forward to the release they would find within the hot spring.

Kagome shed her clothes and raced into the water moaning as the warm temperature engulfed her body. Sango wasn't far behind her as she shed her armor and followed Kagome in colliding with the girl. The girls tumbled down and began giggling but suddenly quieted down when they head soft footfalls.

Glancing up they saw Kikyo approach. The priestess gazed at them as the watched her wondering if there was a reason for her disturbing their play. The women watched in silence while Kikyo seemed to have made a decision. She began removing her priestess clothing fully intent on sharing their hot spring. Kagome and Sango glanced at each other wicked ideas running through their minds wondering how far they would have to go to bring some warmth into the cold eyes of the dead priestess.

Kikyo stepped into the water making her way to the farthest part of the hot spring she could get. She faced the two silent girls as she submerged herself in the warmth of the water. "Kagome, demon slayer, do not fret I will not be here for long. There is no need to call for the men. I mean you no harm."

Sango's eye twitched. "The name is Sango."

Kikyo inclines her head in acknowledgement before turning her gaze towards the sky completely ignoring the two other women.

Kagome and Sango look at each other and shrug. So be it then. They went back to what they had started before the priestess had interrupted their play.

**ooooooooooooooo**

On the other side of the rocky divider the men were relaxing oblivious to the women at the moment. Content sighs were issuing from them as their muscles relaxed beneath the hazy steam coming off the water, surrounding them in comforting warmth.

Inuyasha's ears twitched when the sound of twigs snapping caught his attention. He glanced towards the sound to see a whirlwind coming right at them and from the scent he caught he knew who was fixing to invade their relaxation. Sure enough Kouga came to a stop right at the waters edge.

"Hey mutt face."

"Go away you mangy wolf."

"Heh! Not on your life mutt. I traveled a ways to come to this hot spring. I'm not going anywhere. Plus Ayame has joined the women and if I make her leave it'll be you who has to endure her wrath."

Inuyasha knowing full well the ire of a woman's temper simply turned away from the wolf demon. Kouga shed his pelt and armor and slipped in to sit near Miroku. He had no problem with the monk unlike he did with the idiot half demon sitting across from him.

The trio relaxed for only moment before footfalls could be heard again and when they glanced up they met the icy glare of the demon lord. Sesshomaru surveyed the scene before him wondering whether it was worth the effort or not but deciding that he really wanted this chance relax since he didn't do it often he ignored the looks from the three other men and shed his clothes.

"Just what do you think you're doing Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru glared at his half demon brother. "What does it look like you ignorant half breed? Even you can tell its obvious what I'm doing."

"Feh!"

Inuyasha was starting to get pissed at all the interruptions. He wasn't going to be able to relax with his brother and the mangy wolf sharing the hot spring with him. Why did fate have to be so cruel to him? He only sighed as he grudgingly accepted he had no other choice but to be in their presence.

The men said not a word to each other as the relaxed in their designated spots.

**ooooooooooooooo**

The girls were playfully splashing at the priestess who continued to sit alone. They could not get her to join in with their fun. She said stoic and straight against the rock her back rested against. She kept her face expressionless and soon the girls knowing that she wouldn't budge turned back to each other just as a shadow crossed the moon.

All four gazed up to watch the descent of the giant white feather knowing who it belonged too. They tensed ready, preparing to do battle if they needed to, but Kagura only landed and shed her clothing without a word. She inclined her head to the four women in turn as she sank beneath the water.

Kagome got up and retrieved the bath supplies she had sat at the edge of the spring when she and Sango had arrived. She had come well prepared when she had returned for her time knowing that she and Sango would make great use of the supplies. Grabbing the bar of soap she went back to Sango who turned so Kagome could lather her back with the sweet smelling bar. Kagome hid her smile as the other three women watched her move from Sango's back to her arms before moving around to her front and bringing a rich lather to her breasts.

Sango let out a low moan as Kagome touched her breasts mindful to the plan her and Kagome had put together in whispers when Kikyo had joined them. Now they had two more players and to her and Kagome the more the merrier. The first of the three curious women to approach was Ayame. A good choice, Sango thought, seeing as how she was the least hostile of the three.

Kagome jerked her head towards the basket that she had brought with them and Ayame went and fetched another bar of soap. She moved back to the pair and after wetting the soap brought it down upon Kagome's back working up a lather, trailing it down from her shoulders to the curve of her rear.

Kagome leaned her head back and sighed at the contact against her ass. Ayame sensing she had done something right went a step further and went to Kagome's front where she ran the soap across her breasts down her stomach ending at the juncture at her legs. Kagome felt her knees grow weak at the wolf demon's touch but held herself up by leaning on Sango.

Kagura was intrigued by the trio. This was something she had never seen done before, something she knew Naraku would forbid her to do and knowing that she wanted to defy the bastard. Moving to the women she took the bar of soap from Kagome and went to stand before Ayame. She ran not only the soap but her hands along the demon's bare skin causing the woman to turn and lean her back into Kagome.

Sango not wanting the wind sorceress to go without took Ayame's bar of soap and ran it teasingly along her arms and down her back, around and in between her legs. All the while Kikyo watched the women before her doing acts forbidden between other women. A fire ignited in her belly, the idea of defying what she was and her morals becoming a spark that she couldn't smother. Giving up on her stoic behavior she finally relented and went to the other women seeing the knowing gleam in the eyes of her reincarnation and demon slayer.

**ooooooooooooooo**

Miroku had caught the sound of a moan coming from the women's side of the hot spring and his curiosity stirred. He knew the others would stop him but if he could only but get a peek at what the women were doing it would be worth it. He glanced at the three demon males and noticed the look upon each of their faces. It was a look of bewilderment, maybe shock. Miroku knew they could hear better than he could and he wanted to know just what it was that had all three of them eyeing the rock wall separating the females from their eyes.

"Well I guess I'm the only one brave enough to take a peek."

All three demons stood, Miroku thought they were going to stop him but to his surprise they all rushed forward towards the wall. Miroku smirked thinking that he wasn't the only lecher here this night.

The four men quietly peeked over the edge and the sight that met their eyes was definitely a sight to behold. The watched as Kikyo wadded through the water towards the four other soapy females. Instead of joining in the fun of bubbly soap she went straight to Kagome crushing her mouth with her own.

When she released her she smiled. "If you're going to delve in the acts of the forbidden then you should do it right."

Smiling wider, something not common on her face, she placed her hand between Kagome's legs. The men's gasp of surprise was drowned in the load moan that came from Kagome.

While the men's eyes were trained solely on the priestess Kagura, feeling watchful eyes, glanced towards to wall and sure enough she spotted the four men watching over the top. She smirked knowing the kind of fun they could have with this.

**ooooooooooooooo**

Kagura disguised her whisper in the demon slayers ear but leaning into her back, her hands going around grasping her breasts. "Don't look but the men are watching from the wall. Let's give them something worth watching shall we? Make sure the other women know."

While the word was spread among the women so were legs and knowing the men were watching the made sure to give them the show of a lifetime, their revenge coming soon.

**ooooooooooooooo**

Fingers dipped into moist crevices and moans issued as mouths descended in heated kisses and tongues fought a dance of dominance. All the while the men watched on from their perch at the wall. Their eyes widened when Kagura broke away from Kikyo's mouth to slide her body down the priestess's as she kneeled down before her. Kikyo spread her legs apart as the wind sorceress bent her head forward and her tongue plundered the woman's womanhood.

The men could hear the moans coming from the dead woman and the sounds sent their members to twitching. They all remained quiet and still as the show before them continued.

They watched as Kagome took one of Sango's harden peaks into her mouth, her hands kneading the flesh while Ayame nipped her way down Kagome's back to the juncture of her legs and from behind, the men watched, as Ayame spread Kagome's legs and began to elicit moans from her as her tongue and fingers tortured her to pleasure.

Miroku gasped. This was something he never even imagined and here right before his eyes was a female orgy going on. Inuyasha and Kouga both heard the gasp and slapped their hands over his mouth hoping the women had not heard but unfortunately luck was not going to help them and the watched as all action ceased and five sets of eyes turned in their direction.

They four men expected anger but when they saw the gleams in the women's eyes they were more afraid to find out what evil lurked behind the gleams residing in those eyes. They all quickly ducked back down hoping the women would let the lecherous peeping go this time but knowing that they were in for it.

**ooooooooooooooo**

The women files out of the hot spring heading towards the men side. They stopped as all four men stared open mouthed and wide eyed at the naked forms before them. They shrank away from the women when they saw the evil grins spread across their faces. They watched as the power priestess stepped forward. Kikyo smiled widely at them.

"Seeing as how you mean so lecherously watched us I believe it is our turn to play the game of watcher."

Kagura stepped up beside her. "As punishment you will obey ever command given to you."

Ayame looped her through Kagura's. "Or you may very well suffer our wrath."

The idea of suffering whatever commands the women issued was frightening but their wrath was more so. The nodded their heads as Kagome and Sango sat at the water edges leaning against one another. The men waited in fearful silence while the two whispered to each other, finally reaching a decision they looked at the men.

"Miroku instead of receiving more than just the customary slap across the face you can avoid my ire if you kiss Inuyasha."

"Wh-what?"

Kagome smiled. "You heard her Miroku. She said to kiss Inuyasha."

The women standing behind them giggled while the monk and half demon eyes each other. They decided the quicker it was done the quicker it would be over. They lunged at each other and gave each other a simple peck upon the lips.

"Uh huh that's not going to work at all boys." They eyed the wind sorceress. "When the demon slayer said kiss she meant tongue and all. You know what she meant. You watched us doing it only moments before."

Inuyasha and Miroku swallowed hard as the leaned into each other and they did as instructed must to the girls' delight. Sesshomaru stood abruptly. "This is degrading. We're men!"

Kagura gazed at him with interest as an idea came to mind. "Lord Sesshomaru seeing as how it would 'degrading' to you to kiss either a human or a half demon that leaves the wolf. Not only do I want you to kiss him I want you fondle that delectable appendage that is so proudly standing at attention."

Sesshomaru, having known much evil in his life had never known anything to match the evilness of the women before him, the women who were so thoroughly enjoying the torment they were putting them through. When Kagura cocked an eyebrow at him he glowered. He wasn't going to back down from a challenge even one as heinous as this.

In a lightening fast move Sesshomaru grabbed a hold of the wolf demon, growling at him when he tried to move away. Jerking the other male to him he dominated his mouth as his free hand gripped the member pushing against his thigh. Kouga couldn't help but moan at the contact against his manhood. Sesshomaru growled in disgust before pushing him away. Turning back to Kagura he smirked.

The women were having way too much fun with this. Kagome turned her gaze to Inuyasha who backed as far away as he could get. "Hmm…Inuyasha seeing has how we women were able to set aside out difference to have a little fun I think you can do the same."

"What the hell does that mean?"

Kagome smiled at the half demon. "Just what I said. I want you to pay special attention to Kouga's friend there. Sesshomaru seems to have gotten it all twitching and throbbing and it needs a little attention to help ease the tension."

Inuyasha gaped at her. His eyes blazing as he stared at her. "You've gone insane Kagome if you think I'm going to do anything with the mangy wolf."

"Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha knew the subjugation command was on the tip of her tongue and he wasn't taking any chances with that while in a hot spring. He was not going to drown and if it meant saving his life from death by drowning he'd suck it up.

He eyed to wolf who still seem dazed from Sesshomaru's assault. Swallowing his pride he went to him dropping to his knees and taking the pulsing member in his mouth. He wanted to gag as his tongue ran along the tip and he watched as the wolf's eyes widened. He seemed to be enjoying it a little too much a thought that disgusted Inuyasha as much as it had his brother. He jerked away when he heard the peels of laughter coming from the women.

Turning towards the sound he and the other males were reward when the women went to each of them. He stood smirking as Kagome and Kikyo made their way to him. He got two women and he was damn well going to take advantage of them after what he had to endure.

While the other women dropped to their knees before their men Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and pulled her into a savage kiss while Kikyo plunged her fingers between her legs and the dual assault had Kagome shuddering in pleasure as Inuyasha caught her moan in his mouth. Kagome put a hand down between their bodies to grip his member, stroking it. Inuyasha growled his pleasure as he continued to dominate Kagome's mouth.

Miroku was in utter heaven while Sango's hot mouth surrounded the throbbing appendage between his legs. His hands in her hair he gripped her head and pulled her head forward as his pushed his hips out thrusting gently into the warmth of her mouth feeling her tongue swirl around the head. Not able to take it anymore he pulled her up and pushed her into the rocky wall. Her legs came around him and he plunged into her breaking past the barrier of innocence as he thrust into her again and again.

Kouga pulled Ayame away from his manhood not wanting to lose this moment to quickly. He followed Miroku's lead and pushed her into the wall her back facing him as he kneeled behind her. He parted her legs and bent his head until his tongue could reach the center of her desire. She moaned loudly encouraging him further. When Kouga felt her body beginning to quake he stood and plunged himself deeply within her, burying himself as far as he could go. Ayame pushed back into him as he thrust hard her moans growing louder and louder.

Kagura didn't waste much time with simple pleasures. She wanted all of the great demon lord and she wanted him now. Raising a leg to wrap around his middle she guided him in with a groan of utter bliss. Sesshomaru's clawed hands grabbed her ass as he guided her other leg around him before he ravaged her womanhood with savage brutal thrusts. His eyes blazed with pleasure as her inner walls gripped his entire length, the friction becoming unbearable. She leaned forward to bite into his neck causing him to growl in utter pleasure.

Inuyasha now had Kagome pushed up against the rock wall his manhood fully buried inside her while his fingers wrecked havoc on Kikyo as they plunged in and out of her in time to him thrusting into Kagome. Both women were delirious with desire as their heads whipped back and forth and moans issued from their mouths. Inuyasha could feel his release building as Kagome ground her hips into his with each of his thrust and soon her cries of ecstasy were doubled with Kikyo's. Inuyasha thrust one more time before his growl of release echoed through the hot spring mingling with all the other cries and growls and moans as the others too found their release.

**ooooooooooooooo**

They all lounged in the warmth of the hot spring, their tension gone and their entire bodies totally relaxed as their needs had been met and sated. Although the gathering of humans and demons had been a weird one no one was going to complain about it, not after the glorious erotic event that had transpired.

When the sun begun to rise signaling dawn's approach they went their separate ways the images of the hot spring still fresh in the minds with hopes of repeating the night settling into their hearts. A silent truce had been born in the hot spring and they all wished to reinstate that truth again sometime soon.

**ooooooooooooooo**

_Okay well here you. This is my first yori/yaoi fic so please send your reviews, all flames are welcome. I hope you enjoyed the story. Thanks for reading._


End file.
